In the field of wireless communication technologies, for a wireless communication product such as a base station and so on, product quality needs to be inspected through standing wave detection to ensure signal quality in a communication process.
In the prior art, the standing wave detection is implemented through a frequency domain reflectometry (FDR) method or a phase-detection frequency-domain reflectometry (PDFDR) method. The FDR is also referred to as a frequency sweeping reflectometry, and is configured to send a continuous stepped sine wave, receive a stepped continuous wave reflected by discontinuous points after discontinuous reflection via a transmission cable, and performs processing and analysis by detecting a difference between a transmission signal and a feedback signal, to obtain a standing wave ratio and fault location information. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a PDFDR method. As shown in FIG. 1, the base station sends a frequency sweep signal, distinguishes an incident wave from a reflected wave through a directional coupler, and compares a difference (equivalent to a delay) between the incident wave and the reflected wave. An obtained simulated voltage sequence undergoes inverse fast Fourier transform (IFFT), and a location of a reflection point and strength of the feedback signal are obtained, that is, a connection state and a fault state of an antenna feeder cable are obtained.
In the prior art, an additional hardware circuit such as a coupler, a load, a frequency mixer, an operation amplifier, an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) and so on need to be added to the standing wave detection, which leads to a complicated link and a high cost.